When an undesirable event such as a fire, an intrusion or a medical emergency occurs at a given premise (e.g., a residence or other building), phones, computers, alarm system devices and/or other pieces of equipment at the given premise can often be used to effect communications to report or otherwise deal with the undesirable event.
For example, in cases where a detector (e.g., a smoke detector, a glass break detector, etc.) of an alarm system at a given premise detects a fire or an intrusion, the alarm system may, in addition to emitting an audible alarm signal at the given premise, report the fire or intrusion to an alarm monitoring central. As another example, in cases where someone at a given premise experiences a medical emergency (e.g., a heart attack, a poisoning or some other acute injury or illness), a telephone at the given premise may be used to call emergency medical services.
Although this communication capability can be very useful, in some situations, it may be desirable and/or more appropriate to notify individuals at other premises of an undesirable event at a given premise. For example, in cases where a fire breaks out at a given premise, it may sometimes be desirable to notify individuals at neighboring premises such that they may proceed to evacuate in view of potential propagation of the fire. As another example, in cases where a person at a given premise experiences a medical emergency, it may be desirable to notify people at neighboring premises such that they can perhaps go and help the person in need until emergency medical personnel arrives on scene.
Accordingly, there exists a need for solutions to notify a party at a given premise when a particular event occurs at another premise.